


Tumblr

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Written for the Sherlock Challenge August 2018 prompt "Tumblr" (and posted 2 hours into September).Mrs Hudson finds a drawing on Tumblr and shows it to the boys, will it change the way they see their relationship?





	Tumblr

“Boys! Boys! Come and see this hilarious picture Mrs Turner found on the internet.”

John dutifully walks down the stairs to Mrs Hudson’s flat, half dragging a grumpy Sherlock behind and hissing “Be nice.” at him.

“Ah, there you are. Look at this.” She orders, then giggles and turns the laptop on her kitchen table around with a flourish so that they can see the screen.

Sherlock immediately goes bright red and just stares at the screen, barely blinking, while John actually stumbles back a little and has to grab the back of one of the kitchen chairs to stay upright.

“What the hell is that?” Sherlock eventually stammers.

Mrs Hudson still giggling to herself replies, “It’s from some website Mrs Turner found, Tumbly? Rumbler?” she shakes her head, “Oh, something like that. Anyway, you have loads of fans on there and they love to draw pictures of you two. But aren’t they silly? They’ve got the wallpaper completely wrong, and your chairs are the other way around. Anyone could have checked that from the photo shoot in the Times when you solved that case last year.” She giggles again and turns away to start putting the dishes from her drainer into the cupboards.

Sherlock is once again dumbstruck so John takes over the questioning, “I think he means, well, why are we naked in this picture? And, I’m, we’re, touching, like....well, like that?”

“Oh, that. Lots of the pictures are that kind of thing. I don’t think you can blame them if they got any of that bit wrong though dear, neither of you have done a naked photo shoot have you?”

Sherlock attempts to enter the fray again, “But, but, but, but, but, but....” until John puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him and take over.

“Why would anyone want to draw us doing that though?”

“You boys. Think you’re so subtle, but all of London knows you’re a couple. I guess your fans just like to see you having some well deserved fun after all the hard work you do keeping the public safe. I know, I’ll send you a linky thingy, I’ve got your email somewhere, I’ll find it later and then you can print it out or something.”

They are both staring at her open mouthed and seem to have run out of things to say on the matter, so she prompts them, “I’m sure I interrupted some important investigation or something, you’d best get back to it.”

“Yes, yes, best get back.” John replies weakly and does an almost military about turn to head back up stairs. Sherlock casts one more confused look at the screen and follows him.

Mrs Hudson grins and rushes back to her laptop, opening the Tumblr tag and logging in to her account @landlady221. She adds a quick comment to the drawing ‘Brilliant, I’m sure the boys would love it if they could see it.’ and then likes a couple of other pictures that have appeared on her feed in the last few minutes,and sends a link to the post to John’s email address

Going to her messaging screen she sends a brief PM to @Turner223, ‘thanks for linking me, that was perfect. I think I’ve set the ball rolling.’ Then logs off and gathers her things to leave for bingo. If things are going the way she hopes upstairs she wants to be out of the house for then next few hours.

XXxX

Upstairs John and Sherlock are sitting in stunned silence in their respective armchairs. Eventually John breaks the silence.

“I hope that didn’t upset you. I know you don’t do that kind of thing, it must be weird seeing yourself like that.”

Sherlock cocks his head to observe John, “No, no, it didn’t upset me. I just thought it would upset you, seeing as you would never do that with a man, but...you don’t seem upset?”

John swallows hard and blushes under the scrutiny, “Um, no, well, saying I would /never/ do that with a man might be stretching it a bit.”

Sherlock frowns and says under his breath, “Not gay, not gay,” then exclaims, “Oh! Not gay. But not straight either.”

John shifts uncomfortably, “Yeah, um, I guess so, didn’t seem important though, what with you being.....asexual?”

Sherlock jumps to his feet in shock and frowns, “I am NOT asexual! Who told you that?”

“Um, you. Mr ‘I’m married to my work.”

The frown intensifies, “Being busy doesn’t make you asexual. I'm gay, just very picky about who I let do.....the things in that picture to me.”

John smiles, “I’m a bit picky about who I do those things to. But, do you think, maybe, you might pick me to do that to you, if, you know, if you had the chance.”

Sherlock looks down at his feet and mumbles, “Maybe, if you’d pick me to do that to.”

John beams and launches himself out of his chair and into Sherlock’s arms where he kisses him until they are both breathless.

XXxX

If any artists had happened by 221b about half an hour later they could have seen a much more accurate portrayal of how Sherlock and John express their love. The major difference from the photo making its way to John’s inbox being that the bed is much, much more comfortable than the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly, just over an hour which is like lightening for me, so I apologise for any errors.
> 
> Please let me known if you liked it :-)


End file.
